W0-2007/118903 discloses 1-alkyl-3-aniline-5-aryl-1,2,4-triazoles as positive modulators of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors useful for treating neurological, degenerative and psychiatric disorders.
WO-2005/051917 discloses pyrazolyl derivatives in the form of drugs for treating acute or chronic neuronal regressions.
WO-2009/135944 discloses 1-alkyl-3-aniline-5-aryl-pyrazole derivatives as positive allosteric modulators of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors.
EP-0,248,523 discloses N-[4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-pyrazol-3-amine useful as a broad spectrum anti-inflammatory agent.